Gammuthus
Gammuthus is a large fanged beast, and the male counterpart of Gammoth. Appearance Gammuthus is even larger than Gammoth, with broader muscles and longer, more robust legs. The tail is considerably thinner, and resembles that of a weasel rather than a raccoon. Its legs have thicker, more robust plating and spade-shaped nails. Gammuthus's head is also slightly different in shape, with long, jagged tusks that curl in front of its face and a larger, more angular head plate. Gammuthus is also darker in color than its female counterpart, with bluish-black, russet, and silver fur where Gammoth is blue, red, and white. Attacks Gammuthus shares some of its attacks with Gammoth, though it does have several of its own. '''Permafrost: '''Rather than simply covering its legs in snow, Gammuthus will dig deeper into the ground, looking for permafrost to cover its legs with. This makes its leg armor much tougher, and all its attacks that involve shattering its armor do increased damage. '''Mighty Bellow: '''When at close range, Gammuthus's roar sends hunters flying, but it doesn't do damage. '''Mammoth Charge: '''Gammuthus taunts before performing this attack, which involves it charging forward at full speed. This attack can do heavy damage, but Gammuthus is open to attacks directly before it starts and directly after it finishes. '''Snowball Fight!: '''Gammuthus sticks its trunk into the snow before throwing numerous snowballs into the air, which fall in random locations. These snowballs cause Snowman if they hit the hunter. '''Tusk Sweep: '''When hunters are near its head, Gammuthus will sweep its head back and forth across the ground, hitting hunters with its tusks. '''Frozen Gale: '''Gammuthus rears up on its hind legs, sucking up a massive amount of air and snow. When it comes back down, it will release all of it in a massive, tornado-like breath. Causes Iceblight. '''Snowplower: '''When Gammuthus uses its head-dragging move, it will also push away snow as it does so. This attack can cause Snowman. '''Snowpile Lift: '''Digging its tusks and trunk into the snow, Gammuthus lifts up a large pile of snow that it holds in place with its trunk. It then drops this pile of snow on a hunter, inflicting Snowman. '''Snowball Smash: '''Gammuthus lifts a large snowball from its trunk, then slams it onto the ground. Causes Snowman. '''Scraping Tusks: '''In a manner similar to Ukanlos, Gammuthus scrapes away layers of ice and snow from the ground with its tusks, flinging them at hunters. Causes either Iceblight or Snowman, depending on the terrain. '''Jumping Bodyslam: '''Gammuthus's most powerful attack. When it is in rage mode and has its perrmafrost armor on all four legs, it will growl before jumping a short distance forward and up. It will then come crashing down heavily, shattering all the permafrost on its legs as it does so. This attack does heavy damage. Getting hit by the Gammuthus directly causes Stun, while its permafrost armor chunks cause Snowman. Behavior Gammuthus are aggressive, nomadic creatures. They will attempt to kill predators if they see them in their domain, and are very aggressive to hunters.Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Creation